Enter Cray
by IceDragon5683
Summary: Cray is in danger. Out of desperation, the very planet calls for help by bringing a large group of humans from Earth to Cray in hopes that they will save the planet from the oncoming doom. How will Team Q4, FFAL4, and Caesar react when they and their friends find themselves on another planet surrounded by Vangaurds?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first vanguard fic and I'm really excited to start this story! The entire story was inspired by this picture:** ** 634076. I'm sure you can guess the basic idea of the story by now… Unfortunately, this first chapter is actually going to be used to introduce my OC's and the relation they have in this fic. Also, I plan to start the story at the end of the first season (so Ren is kinda good right now). Anyway, enjoy the…Informaton!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

* * *

Kimiko Sendou

Relation: This will be our Aichi replacement (as loveable as he is, I'm afraid I'll have to replace him)

History: Kimiko and her older brother were abandoned by their parents at a young age. She had since then been raised by her older brother, who also first introduced Vanguard to her instead of Kai. Though, it was Kai who got her into the game in the first place. Sadly, even her older brother was taken from Kimiko about three years before the start of the first season. The childcare service offered her a chance to start over in a foster family, but Kimiko refused. Instead, she asked for special permission to obtain a part time job while still going to school since her brother left her a small fortune that could just barely support her.

Appearance: Kimiko has ocean blue hair that just barely passes her shoulder and silvery grey eyes. Despite already being in middle school, Kimiko is extremely innocent and doesn't even understand the concept of dating very well. Her casual clothing would usually be either a sky blue sundress, or a yellow tank top with a white jacket and blue skinny jeans.

Deck: Kimiko's deck is a combination between the Royal Paladin and the Shadow Paladin.

Personality: Kind, polite, shy, optimistic, innocent, slow when it comes to romance, has a bad habit of 'mothering' anyone with habits that could jeopardize their health or mannerism or children.

* * *

Hikaru Sendou

Relation: Kimiko's older brother

History: Since his parents rejected his younger sister in everyway, he demanded he and his sister be released from their care and be allowed to live on their own. Afterwards, Hikaru dropped out of school to get a few jobs so he could support himself and his younger sister. Hikaru would always try to spoil his sister as much as possible since those chances were rare and few in between. Hikaru's main stress reliefs were his sister and Vanguard. Hikaru sadly got into a car accident that instantly killed him. Thankfully, Hikaru had already written a will giving everything in his possession to his sister.

* * *

Emi Kobayashi

Relation: She is not Kimiko's sister. She is instead the younger sister of Eiji, Kimiko's childhood friend.

History: Since Emi and her brother's parents are almost always busy with work or travel involved with work; Emi was basically raised by her older brother and Kimiko. Emi would often eat and sleep at Kimiko's house whenever her brother would come home late due to club activities or anything else he did. Despite not being related, Emi easily considers Kimiko her older sister and looks up to her greatly.

* * *

Eiji Kobayashi

Position: Kimiko's childhood friend and Emi's older brother.

History: Eiji met Kimiko in their early childhood and quickly became close friends. He easily looked over the fact that Kimiko and her brother had no parents and were surviving on their own since he almost was. His parents are both in high positions in different companies and would be constantly drowned in their work or not even home. He learned to play Vanguard from Kimiko's older brother and would often play matches against him.

Appearance: Like Emi, Eiji has sapphire blue eyes. However, he took after his father and has black hair that just passes his ears. Despite being in middle school, Eiji is actually very well built from his part time work. His casual clothes would include a blue T-shirt, white jacket that reaches past his waist, and dark blue pants.

Deck: Aqua Force (I know this doesn't show up until the second season, but I couldn't find the just right deck for him. So please just let this slide!)

Personality: usually calm unless Kimiko or Emi is endangered or sought after by suitors, responsible, protective, loyal, similar to Miwa but slightly more serious


	2. Author's Note

**Hiatus announcment**

**To everyone who has been loyally reading my stories and now ask me to update, I am sorry to announce that I am putting all my story writing on hold. I ****_will_**** come back continue my stories but it will take some time. I am truly sorry for these sad news. I will try to update my stories as soon as I get the time to write them but I am very busy with college right now. I hope you understand. Thank you for reading/favoriting/subscribing to my stories and profile and I hope to be able to give back to you soon. **

**With love and saddness, IceDragon5683**


End file.
